escfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest 2008
thumb|300px|Logo des ESC 2008 Der 53. Eurovision Song Contest fand am 20., 22. und 24. Mai 2008 statt und wurde unter dem Motto "Confluence of Sound" in der serbischen Hauptstadt ausgetragen. Insgesamt nahmen 43 Länder daran teil, eine bis dahin unerreichte Rekordzahl an Teilnehmern. Österreich sagte ab und kehrte bis 2011 nicht mehr zum Wettbewerb zurück, genauso wie das kleinste aller Teilnehmerländer nach Einwohnerzahl, der mitten in Italien gelegene Zwergstaat San Marino, der genauso wie Aserbaidschan 2008 zum ersten Mal teilnahm. Zudem gab es aufgrund der hohen Teilnehmerzahl zum ersten Mal zwei statt einem Halbfinale, in das von nun an auch die Top10 des Vorjahres mit Ausnahme des Sieger einziehen mussten. Moderiert wurde der Event von Jovana Janković und Željko Joksimović. Sie zählt zu den bekanntesten Fernsehmoderatoren des Landes und weissagte als Spokesperson für Serbien-Montenegro 2006 "But next year we will give you the best one.", was dann mit Marija Šerifovićs Sieg in Helsinki auch eintrat. Er ist der bekannteste Sänger des Landes und erreichte beim ESC 2004 in Istanbul den 2. Platz für Serbien-Montenegro. Zudem ist er der bis heute einzige Moderator, der einen Beitrag komponiert hatte, der im selben Jahr antrat. Deshalb wurde danach auch eine Regel eingeführt, die dies verhindern soll. Ein ähnlicher Fall hätte im Fall eines Sieges von Raabs Songs im deutschen Vorentscheid 2011 eintreten können, jedoch gewann dann der Song "Taken By A Stranger", den Stefan Raab nicht komponiert hatte. 2008 wurden zum ersten Mal seit 1997 wieder flächendeckend Jurys eingesetzt, die sich jedoch nur in den zwei Halbfinals involvieren konnten, indem sie dort einen Titel fürs Finale voten konnten, der nicht in der Top9 der Televoter, jedoch in der Top10 der Jury vorkam. Das sollte sich jedoch in den nachfolgenden Jahren ändern. Gewonnen wurde der Wetbewerb vom Russen Dima Bilan, der schon 2006 den zweiten Platz erreichen konnte. Der Siegertitel "Believe" (zu deutsch: Glaube) wurde von Timbaland, dem Erfolgsproduzenten aus den USA, geschrieben und gewann mit 272 Punkten vor der Ukraine, die 230 Punkte erreichen konnte. Dahintern kamen Armenien und Norwegen sowie Gastgeber Serbien. Teilnehmer Zum ersten Mal nahmen 43 Länder teil, davon gaben San Marino und Aserbaidschan ihr offizielles Debüt beim Wettbewerb. In jedem der zwei Semifinale traten 19 Länder an, im Finale dann 25 Länder, also je 10 glückliche Qualifikanten aus jedem Halbfinale und die damaligen BIG4 und der Gastgeber. Folgende Teilnehmer kehrten zum Wettbewerb zurück: 1. Semifinale Am 20. Mai 2011 fand das erste von zwei Halbfinals in der Beogradska-Arena in Belgrad statt. Moldawien erreichte zum ersten Mal nicht das Finale, während Polen sowohl bei Jurys als auch beim Televoting auf Platz 10 war und zum ersten Mal überhaupt ein Semifinale überstand (2004 war man schon vorher qualifiziert). Diejenigen Länder, die sich für das Finale qualifizieren konnten, sind hellblau hervorgehoben. In diesem Semifinale waren auch Deutschland und Spanien abstimmungsberechtigt. 2. Semifinale Am 12. Mai 2011 fand dann das zweite der beiden Halbfinals in der Esprit-Arena in Düsseldorf statt. In diesem Halbfinale lief alles reibungslos, dennoch gab es auch hier Überraschungen in Sachen Abstimmung. Slowenien und Österreich qualifizierten sich zum gerade mal zweiten Mal für ein Finale, während die Favoriten aus der Slowakei und Bulgarien ausschieden. Zu den Ausgeschiedenen zählte übrigens auch die Gewinnerin von 1998, Dana International aus Israel.Diejenigen Länder, die sich für das Finale qualifizieren konnten, sind hellblau hervorgehoben. In diesem Semifinale waren auch Frankreich, Deutschland und Italien abstimmungsberechtigt. Finale Zum ersten Mal wurde beim Voting im Finale die Reihenfolge der abstimmenden Länder so angeordnet, dass es möglichst lange nicht möglich ist, einen Sieger zu erkennen. Möglich machte dies die Abstimmung der Jurys am Freitag und nicht wie bisher am Finaltag, dem Samstag. Gewonnen hat Aserbaidschan mit 221 Punkten. Gewonnen hat das Finale nach Anrufern der Gesamtsieger Aserbaidschan, die Jury wertete Italien auf den ersten Platz. Folgende Resultate wurden einzeln aufgeteilt nach Jury und Televote, wobei nur Island und Litauen die gleiche Platzierung auf beiden Seiten erhielten und insgesamt die Platzierung tauschten. Kategorie:ESC Kategorie:2008 Kategorie:Serbien